The Ice Queen
by Celeste Corinne
Summary: A short fan fiction about the Ice Queen.


-The Ice Queen-

"Son, you will take the throne to the Ice Kingdom when I pass on . . . I know that I will not be around for much longer."

The old man laid in bed, his skin was aged and lacked color that it probably once had. His middle aged son was close at his side. The prince was attractive, skinny and a little nerdy, but cute. Never had he seen his father look so old, so powerless, but everyone must eventually die. The thought brought a tear to the prince's eye.

"Don't cry. You will become a great King. I will always be with you, just remember that."

The King held his son's hand and smiled as the life drained from his body. The prince wept and the penguin guards bowed to him. He gently wiped his tears away and the guards crowned him with his father's crown. He was now the Ice King. He knew in his heart he would be just as good to the kingdom as his father, he had prepared for this day all his life.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As the Ice King was tending to his business he heard a terrible cry. A sea lion was trying to eat a poor little innocent penguin. He had a soft spot for penguins so he delayed his duties and fought off the sea lion with his martial arts. The penguin looked up at him ever so sweetly and then hugged his leg, thankful he still had his life. The Ice King picked him up and took him home.

"You look like a Gunter, to me. Do you like that name?"

The penguin made a faint noise of approval and climbed into the Ice King's lap.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Since his father's death the Ice King grew very lonely. Gunter helped ease the pain of his lonesome but he needed a princess to marry. Someone who will be at his side always and rule the Ice Kingdom as his queen. He searched all over the land and went on many dates but the princesses always ended up rejecting him. He was hurt and tired of the failed attempts at dating but finally decided to make his queen. The perfect queen. Out of ice he constructed her, using some of his own DNA to make sure she would share his interests. When he was finally done, she was flawless. Beautiful and smart, she looked at him, alive and breathing as if the ice had just been her mold.

"Who the bazoobs are you?" She asked

"Why, I am your king and you are my queen." The Ice King softly smiled. He reached out to her but she backed away.

"And why would I be a queen to someone like you?" She giggled and ran off.

Days later it had been reported to the Ice King that his queen had been dating princes, stealing their hearts and then breaking them. She was incapable of love, since her heart was made of ice. The king swore that he'd never love again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The Ice King grew old and in his old age he stole powers along with princesses, hoping that in his attempts he could force young beautiful girls to marry him out of spite for his queen who dated princes. But his attempts were foolish and he was some how always prevented from succeeding.

One day the Ice Queen came to visit the king. She was now old and ugly like him, with a long pointy nose and a hunched back. She begged for the Ice King's forgiveness and told him of how she loved him and only him. The Ice King twitched, his queen had become repulsive and he threw her out of his kingdom, but she started popping up all over the place. He asked Finn and Jake to get rid of her, telling them she was an old hag who had put the curse on him to steal princesses. In hopes of the Ice King stopping his stealing of princesses, Finn and Jake went out to get rid of the old hag.

-The End-

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author's Note-

Dear readers,

I came up with the little background story with my little sister while we were watching Adventure Time and our favorite character is the Ice King of course because he is so humorous. I'm sure the creator of Adventure Time already has a total background of the Ice King but I just wanted to make one from me and my sister's thoughts. Hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed sharing it with you. Please keep in mind this is just for fun.

-Celeste Corinne


End file.
